UARTs are well known and commonly used in microcontrollers to provide a communication channel. A UART interface translates parallel data into a serial transmission form. Various types of protocols exists and are used in UART communication as defined by various communication standards such as EIA, RS-232, RS-422 or RS-485. Other protocols, such as the DMX protocol use the same interface configuration as a RS-232 interface.